shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
MomoJirou
MomoJirou is the femslash ship between Momo Yaoyozoru and Kyouka Jirou from the My Hero Academia fandom. Canon Kyouka and Momo are very close friends with each other. During the Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc, the two fought villains together with Denki, proving to work well as a team. During the End of Term Test Arc, Momo helped Kyouka to study for the class midterms. When the class split up to go shopping for the training camp, Momo and Kyouka paired up and went off shopping together. Kyouka also has proven to be somewhat defensive of Momo, as she hit Hanta for upsetting the latter with his distasteful comment about her Quirk. Moments * Kyouka and Momo often stand near or close to each other and are seen leaning up against each other in a few images. * In the Season 3 outro, Momo and Kyouka can be seen standing next to each other in a frame of the whole class. * Momo and Kyouka share a moment of just them in the Season 3 outro, with both of them linking arms, back to back, and then Momo lifting Kyouka onto her back, both smiling. Their shoulders form a heart. * In the Season 3 outro still, a few class 1-A members can be seen walking along a beach. Kyouka can be seen ahead of Momo, outstretching her hand and looking at her, while Momo runs over to her. * Kyouka has been caught on a few occasions staring at Momo's breasts, and this can be taken as she is jealous of her, or crushing on her * On multiple occasions, Kyouka has been shown blushing at Momo, particularly when Momo's quirk causes her to become slightly nude. * During the attack on the USJ, Momo created a thick sheet of insulation that destroyed nearly all of her top, leaving her breasts fully exposed. Kyouka became incredibly flustered and rushed to cover her naked friend, hugging her tightly while Momo laughed. Fanon Although both girls have potential male love interests, especially Momo, whose het ship TodoMomo is the second most popular ship of this type in fandom, the great emphasis on sincere friendship between the girls quickly made their ship popular. In this context, Kyouka's admiration for Momo's femininity and charm is treated not only as evidence of her complex because of her tomboy-ish appearance, but also as an indication of her lesbian identity. Momo, for her side, does not demonstrate the same level of affection, but MomoJirou supporters tend to justify this with her alleged status of Kyouka's crush and thereby the interpretation of their relationship as a character's search for reciprocity on the side of their love interest. Given the already mentioned TodoMomo and her open to interpretation affection for Todoroki, such uncertainty makes Momo a weak part of this ship and a key character in ship war between the supporters of the two ships. Since MomoJirou is practically the only large femslash ship in the franchise, this also adds to its popularity but also makes its confrontation with het TodoMomo more fundamental and emotional. For example, TodoMomo supporters often dislike Kyouka as the “guilty” for this ship, while MomoJirou's reference to Momo or Kyouka in het shipping as intolerance for lesbians and homophobia. MomoJirou is the most popular BNHA femslash ship in Archive of Our Own, the 7th most tagged pairing under the My Hero Academia fandom, and the most popular pairing for both Momo and Kyouka. Trivia * The support of the ship in western fandom is so wide that when Horikoshi tweeted a sketch with the walking Momo and Kyouka, this tweet received huge feedback from people who took it as the author’s nod to the ship or direct support from his side . Fandom FAN FICTION : :Jirou/Momo tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : Gallery Official Art Momojirou sketch.jpg FanArt Party by TakaneTan.jpg Momojirou by Jellyfwoosh.jpg Videos -BNHA ANIMATIC- Momojirou - Princess and popstar Boys MomoJirou - Nightcore Part Of Me ♡Yuri♡ Momojirou �� the girl that i marry -for lynne- My Hero Academia - Jirou x Momo - Diamonds Momojirou - one bad night 「AMV」Only a Girl - Momo x Jirou Bnha Animatic Navigation